


The Cheesecake

by nekikun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kenma, Kozume - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, Nekoma, One Shot, Strangers, Suicide Attempt, angst???, fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekikun/pseuds/nekikun
Summary: Kenma finally decided to end his life, but a stranger came and tried to offer him a cheesecake."Today is the perfect time to end everything,"Kuroo wanted to save him.





	The Cheesecake

_**5:25 a.m.** _

 

Kenma sighed after he looked at the clock in front of him. He really despised waking up every single morning.

 

"Why am I still alive?" He asked himself. Kenma wished to die in his sleep, he thought it's painless and easier.

 

The young man with blond hair stared at the window for a couple of minutesㅡit's still dark outside, but he could already see some birds flying in the dark sky.

 

Kenma stretched his arms before he rolled out of bed; every step felt heavy and tiring. 

 

He went to the kitchen to make his favorite coffee. The coffee might taste too bitter for a normal person, but for Kenma, the bitterness doesn't matter because he likes the flavor very much. He would often pair it with a cheesecake that can be bought at the bakery for a hundred-yen.

 

After Kenma's first bite, he noticed something was off with the flavor of the cheesecake. The boy frowned, he finished his breakfast either way, he didn't want to waste his food.

 

Six years ago, Kenma lost his parents in a car accident. Only him survived, but the accident left a huge wound inside him that will never heal again. Kenma lives by himself now, he rents a small apartment in Tokyo. His auntie, who works abroad, is the one sustaining his needs until he graduates from college. Kenma is grateful, indeed, but he is not happy anymore. He's worn out, lonely and miserable.

 

* * *

 

 

Kenma thought of going to school early today because he didn't want to be surrounded by his schoolmates on the way to school.

 

**_6:01 a.m._ **

 

Kenma silently walked in the school hallway; he was the first person to arrive at this hour. 

 

"Great," Kenma thought. 

 

_Today is the perfect time to end everything._

 

_**6:23 a.m.** _

 

Kenma went to the rooftop of the school building. The air felt great on his skin, the spot was perfect to watch the sunrise, and he could hear the birds singing which made Kenma smile. 

 

"Beautiful," He let out a sigh.

 

He is going to see his family again.

 

Kenma carefully stood on the railing, getting ready to jump off. He glanced at his wrist watch, and he wondered how many minutes it would take to fall on the ground.

 

_**6:29 a.m.** _

 

_**6:30 a.m.** _

 

"Good bye," He waited so long to do this. Kenma closed his eyes for a minute **—** he is scared, but if not now, then when?

 

"Do you want to eat this cheesecake first before you jump off?" Kenma was about to jump when he heard an unfamiliar voice, he wasn't expecting anyone to be here.

 

The man has a dark hair and tan skin. He put his hand in his pocket and walked closer to Kenma. Kenma didn't talk, he just observed the guy who's probably taller than him, and based on his necktie, he is a third year in this school. Kenma's eyes widened in surprise. His first attempt of suicide failed because of this guy. 

 

"W-who are you?' Kenma asked, "How long have you been here?" 

 

"I'm Kuroo, your senpai." Kenma averted his gaze, he looked shy but Kuroo still thinks he's cute.

 

"Why are you here?' Kenma asked in the softest tone, almost inaudible.

 

"Ah, I just felt like going to school early today. You know, to watch the sunrise," Kenma was surprised that Kuroo heard his question. How can you act nonchalant as if you didn't see me at my worst state. "and you? What are you doing here?" Kuroo asked him this time.

 

Kenma looked down at his feet. He was still standing on the railing. The urge to jump off was too strong, but he didn't want people to blame Kuroo if something bad happened here.

 

"Could you please go away?" Man--he just wanted to be alone.

 

"You're so mean, Kenma Kozume." Kenma was taken aback, "You know me?" He just met this guy.

 

_How does he know my name?_

 

"I got your name from our friend." Kuroo smirked. 

 

_Who is he talking about?_

 

Kenma is not a friendly person. He never considered anyone as a friend.

 

"Bokuto," Kuroo crossed his arms, "He was the captain of the volleyball team before you quit last year." 

 

"Bokuto senpai..." Kenma suddenly missed playing volleyball. But playing volleyball requires interacting with people, he decided to quit because he thought volleyball was not for him.

 

"Now, can you go down? You're making my neck hurts, please." Kuroo offered his hand to the petite man. Kenma just stared at Kuroo's right hand, still hesitating.

 

_Is it really okay to accept it?_

 

"C'mon! You're taking too long." Kuroo pulled Kenma's hand, he put his available hand behind Kenma's back to ensure his safety.

 

The taller noticed Kenma's legs were still shaking. He carefully held both of Kenma's arms like a fragile glass. 

 

"Don't cry, Kenma." Kenma looked up, he noticed Kuroo was staring at him.

 

_This is embarrassing._

 

"Why did you have to come?" Kenma blurted out, "I should have died that day," He could not take it any longer, Kenma started sobbing really hard. 

 

"I don't want you to die." Kenma laughed bitterly.

 

_No one cares about me._

 

"Stop joking, Kuroo."

 

_Why are you doing this to me?_

 

"I want you to live."

 

_No, I don't deserve this life._

 

"Why does my life matter to you?" 

 

_Please, just leave me alone._

 

"Just because!"

 

_Don't make me want to live again._

 

Kenma sighed, he really hates dealing with people.

 

_What's with this guy?_

 

"You don't even know me; you don't have to care for me." Kenma leaned against the railing. 

 

"Of course I do, you're Kenma." Kenma turned his back to Kuroo. He didn't want to argue with him.

 

The sun has risen. He checked the time, it's already 7:01 o'clock, classes are starting soon.

 

"Don't you have a class? You should go now." He asked Kuroo, who was standing beside him.

 

"Nah, I am staying here with you, I won't allow you to do stupid things again." Kuroo answered. 

 

_So annoying!_

 

Kenma put his hand under his chin. "I'm not going to do it, not this time." Kenma noticed the weather had improvedㅡit was no longer gloomy.

 

"Just making sure," Kuroo uttered, "Oh-" he fished something out of his pocket, it was the cheesecake. He offered it to Kenma once again.

 

"Where did you get this? It's the same cheesecake from the bakery near my house." Kenma gladly accepted the cheesecake. 

 

"Taste it,"  Kenma took a bite. For some reason, it tastes different from the cheesecake he ate earlier. It tastes a lot better even though it was made from the same bakery. 

 

"Do you like it?" Kenma seemed to like the cheesecake, and Kuroo was happy about it.

 

"I'm glad," The younger gazed at Kuroo who was enjoying the scenary.  _This man, he saved me._

 

Kenma smiled, but his smile immediately faltered when Kuroo caught him staring.

 

"Why?" Kuroo asked, smirking.

 

_My cheeks are burning!_

 

Kenma lowered his head. "Nothing,"

 

Kuroo pinched Kenma's cheek. "What a cutie,"

 

_Maybe living is not a bad idea._


End file.
